Pyrrhia for the better
Pyrrhia for the Better is an organization created by Marshie. Tell her if you would like to contribute Welcome. This is a place where we try to change Pyrrhia for the better. It is run by: Cloud . Here we take care of inter-bred dragons, and dragons that are different. Fire-born ect. What We Do Here in Pyrrhia for the Better, we study fire-borns, blood-red eggs and other dragon phenomenons. Then we take this information and try to replicate the genetic pattern. Ex. Having a fireproof icewing. Each dragon has a different job. Let's look at the jobs, shall we? Jobs Gatherer - The Gathers collect dragons with these abilites ( and some that don't have any ) to bring to the lab. They collect these dragons from hospitals, jails, and mental facilities. This way no one else will protest. We do ask for volunteers as well. DRAGON WITH THIS JOB: count:0 names: Scientists These are the dragons that create formulas and carry out the procedures. They have test-tubes for re-creating DNA for each tribe. When certain elements are mixed in these tubes, you could create DNA for a hybrid. We can also try to create "fake" DNA. Count:4names: Dr. Cloud, Starreader, Moccasin and Lark Manager There is only one manager, (yours truly) the current manager is Cloud. The manager hires dragons and keeps the scientists on track. Volunteer A volenteer is either a "different" dragon that doesn't mind being studied. ( do not worry we will not operate on you) if you want to volenteer, comment on Cloud's page. You can also volunteer if you are a regular dragon. After all, to test if we could make a fireproof icewing, we would need an icewing correct? Count: 5 names:redclaws, and Siv, rex, Envbringer and Dove. Caregiver A caregiver gives care to the volunteers while they stay here. They must be patient and good with dragonets to apply for this Job. (note there might be some mentally unstable dragons, if this makes you uncomfortably, do not apply for this job.) count:1 name: Moodcalmer, Goal We are hoping we will be able to give special abilities to every dragon, so some dragons don't have advantages on others. This will improve Pyrrhia for the better. We also hope to create more hybrids so that each dragon will be more powerful. Our last goal is to find a cure for animus magic, because what's the point of being an animus if you can't use your power? What We Study: venom-born fire-born - Siv ( Volunteer) ice-born - Rex. ( volunteer) plant-born Pyrrha for the better sector 5 - lark, Envybringer mindreading Pyrrha for the better sector 7 - starreader ( scientist) blood red eggs - Dove ( Volunteer ) venom-resistant. Ice resistant - Dove ( Volunteer) living quarters This is where the workers can chose to live if they prefer. each worker can get a two-cave living area, or a three-cave living area. The three-cave libing area is if you have a partner or dragjnets to live with you. A two-cave living area is if you are living by yourself. ( like a one-beedroom or a two-bed room house) Each dragkn that workes here has the oppeget one f these caves, free. You CAN upgrade if you get More family members. Please leave a comment If you would like one of these caves. Two-cave: 1 One cave:1 danger quarters if a dragon is a threat or is showing signs of aggressive behavior, they might be moved to the danger quarters. the dragons that move here can be citizens, volunteers, or scientists. The danger quarters is farther to the lab than the other living quarters and consists of only one cave. If a dragon in the danger quarter permantry injures another dragon, they will be asked to leave and never come back.... dragonet-quarters this is a place for dragonets without their family to live. Each dragenet gets their own cave in the chain-line of dragonet caves. There is a care-giver that stays with the dragonets and tends to them. City under-ground bekow the lab is where the city is. It consists complety of hybrids, born, or dragkns with special powers. They live in peace there ( mostly) away from tribes and pure-judging dragons. To live there there is some requirements though...... 1: You have to be with the Pyrrhia for the Better project( not be against hybrids, animus, borns, or dragone with special powers) 2: You have to not be against the scientists or the lab. ( not try to wreck it ) 3: You you have to be willing to do tests. ( we will not perform surgery on any of our dragons) some things you might have to do include, but is not limited to: Cotton swabs of saliva, give the lab any scales or teeth that fall out,or answer questions about your ability. Category:Groups